


The Curly Fry Theory

by artemis1186



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food equals love, Kind of slow build, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1186/pseuds/artemis1186
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Stiles knows about relationships he has learned from food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curly Fry Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net. If you've already read it there, sorry. Still working on trying to get all of my stories in one place.

“Are you insane! Curly fries are ten times better than regular fries.” Stiles eyebrows had fled into his hairline at the incredible lies that were spewing from his best friend’s lips.

“Chill out Stiles. I was just saying that I can see what Allison is saying. Regular fries can be as good as curly fries. It all depends on where you get them.”

Stiles flailed his arms out helplessly and Jackson had to duck out of the way before he got smashed in the face. “Hey!” 

Stiles ignored him in favor of turning to Lydia across the room. “Are you hearing this?” Lydia rolled her eyes in response and went back to typing out a text message. Stiles mouth opened and shut in disbelief. “So is this really what you think or is this another one of those, because Allison likes it I like it kind of deals, because if it is that is not cool Scott. Everyone should have their own fry favorites. This is not something that should be decided by others. Not every couple has to share the same fry brain.” 

Scott frowned at him in objection but before he could speak the door to the front of the house opened and Derek walked in carrying a couple of take out bags. Jackson sniffed the air noticeably while Scott attempted to hide his own nose’s interest by faking a nuzzle into Allison’s shoulder. Stiles simply bounded out of his chair and trailed after Derek into the kitchen.

“You would not believe what Scott just told me. He just tried to argue that…” Stiles trailed off at a glare from Derek.

“Would you shut up for a second and help me unpack this stuff.” Stiles scoffed inelegantly but reached his hands into the bag anyways and started tearing the food out. Once he had gotten all of the burgers unloaded from one bag he reached for the other.

“I was just saying that Scott still amazes me sometimes. I mean I know that he has a girlfriend now but does that mean that he can’t even have his own opinions anymore. If I had a girlfriend I certainly wouldn’t be agreeing with everything she said especially if it involved my choice of….” Derek cut Stiles off again by cuffing him on the back of the head and reaching around him to the other bag. 

“Did you ever think that maybe that’s why you don’t have a girlfriend?” Stiles frowned and grabbed the bag back.

“What! Since when has individuality become a bad thing?” 

“Don’t worry Stiles I’m pretty sure it’s not your individuality that’s keeping the girls away.” Stiles turned just in time to see a quick upturn of lips before it was quickly replaced by Derek’s default face. 

“What is that supposed to mean? I’m a great catch. I’m fun, charming, witty…”

“…Annoying, clumsy, unable to shut up for more than two minutes at a time.” 

Stiles sputtered for a full minute before he finally found his words. “I’ll have you know that I can shut up whenever I like…I just choose not to.” 

Derek snorted and grabbed the burgers off from the countertop. “Now you just need to find someone that will put up with your mouth and your looks. Good luck.”

Derek’s back disappeared into the living room and Stiles scrambled to grab the other bag before he followed after him. “I am very attractive!” Everyone in the living room looked up at Stiles’ outburst before casting their eyes toward Derek. 

Derek leaned back into the couch cushions and pinned Stiles with a stare. “Oh yeah. Says who.”

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “Danny. I asked him (more than once actually) and he agreed I was attractive. Right Danny?” 

Stiles pinned Danny with his own stare and Danny shifted uncomfortably for a second before he shrugged. “Yeah, I said it.” Jackson and Scott both gawked at him while Lydia and Allison just smiled. Derek looked slightly murderous. “What! He wouldn’t stop asking me so I told him what he wanted to hear. Sue me.” At that Danny ducked his head and took a huge bite out of his burger. 

“See. That doesn’t count.” Derek grabbed a burger off the table while Stiles almost launched the second bag at his head. 

“How does that not count. He still said he found me attractive!”

“Yeah but he only said that because you annoyed him into saying it.”

Stiles bristled and leveled his glare at Danny. “Fine. Tell them now Danny. That way they can tell if you’re lying or not.”

Danny took another bite of his burger while he looked pleadingly at the others in the room to save him. 

Lydia was the one who finally broke the tension with one of her patented sighs. “You’re attractive Stiles. I know it, Danny knows it, the whole room knows it. We just don’t tell you because we don’t want it to go to your head or give you any ideas about how we feel about you. There. See. That wasn’t so hard now was it.” She glared at Danny and he smiled back in silence.

Stiles grinned wide and threw his hands up in the air in triumph while Derek rolled his eyes. Then Stiles bounded over to the spot between Scott and Jackson and ripped open the second bag. 

“Thank you for your honesty Lydia.” He peered around Jackson and sneered at Derek. “See, I told you other people think that I’m attractive. Just wait, I’ll have girls hanging off me before you know it.” 

Derek didn’t reply. He just tightened his grip on his burger and glared at the rest of the room in silent disapproval. Stiles continued to gloat. 

When everything had finally settled into a tense silence Stiles started pulling out the rest of the food. When he finally opened the last box in the bag he quickly shot a look at Scott. Scott peered into the box and snorted. “How’s that for your theory?” Stiles was silent for a minute before he got up and pushed Jackson over so that he could sit next to Derek. Jackson flailed for a minute before he righted himself and glared daggers into the back of Stiles head.

“So, what are your thoughts on pizza toppings?” Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles pulled a curly fry out of the box on his lap and stuffed it into his mouth.


	2. The Pizza Topping Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek puts his Alpha foot down and pizza helps Stiles realize that maybe Derek isn't such a doofus after all.

“How can you hate green peppers?” Jackson’s eyes are comically large and the waitress that has come to take their order wisely tells them that she’ll be back in a few minutes as she swirls away in a mess of red and white striped skirt.

“How can I not?” Stiles is perched precariously on the edge of the booth next to Scott who is currently trying to restrain himself from just shoving Stiles off so that he can actually fit comfortably at the table without his friend half in his lap. 

“Everyone loves green peppers. It is practically the only decent vegetable on the face of the planet.” Jackson actually sounds defensive and Lydia looks like she is trying very hard not to laugh at him but is failing fast. Danny just shakes his head and tries to bury it behind his menu. Allison meanwhile is looking between Stiles and Jackson in utter amusement. 

“No, green peppers are the only vegetable on the planet that should die a cruel and horrible death.” Stiles throws his arm out in emphasis and almost takes out a child walking by with his mother on their way to the bathroom. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Stiles waves them off apologetically while the mother continues to glare daggers at him.

“What don’t you like about them?” Jackson’s voice has shifted from disbelieving to accusatory and Stiles gets defensive.

“I hate the taste. They aren’t even spicy. How can you even call it a pepper if it isn’t spicy! It makes no sense! And then you have that weird waxy texture on the outside and the slimy seeds inside. It’s disgusting. The whole vegetable is disgusting, there is absolutely nothing that I like about them.” Stiles crowds closer to Scott as he starts to slide and Scott, not so subtly, elbows him in the ribs. Stiles frowns and elbows him back. 

“You are insane. I’m serious, I thought it was just the ADHD that made you weird but now I know there must be something seriously wrong inside your head.” Lydia snorts delicately and tries to cover it up with her napkin and a “coughing fit,” while Danny almost chokes to death on his coke. 

Stiles wings the balled up straw wrapper that he had set beside his drink directly at Jackson’s head but Jackson dodges it effortlessly. It keeps going and ends up bouncing off the head of a guy two tables over. Stiles cringes awkwardly and shrinks down a little in the booth when the guy starts scanning the restaurant for the source of the wrapper. 

“There is nothing wrong with my head. Look, there is an easy way to settle this. Whoever likes green peppers raise your hand.” Stiles looks around defiantly until everyone at the table raises their hands, then he just looks dumbstruck. “You have got to be kidding me. Everyone? Everyone here likes green peppers?” After several head nods and a quick glance at Jackson’s smug face Stiles throws his hands up in surrender. “I am surrounded by crazy people. You are all insane. I am the only sane person left in the world.” Stiles ramble gets interrupted by the waitress returning with another coke for Danny. 

“Has everyone decided what they want yet?” 

“Yeah I think we are going to get…” Scott trails off as Stiles hand lands in front of his face to silence him. 

“No I think we need a few more minutes. Thanks.” The waitress stares at him for a second before she shrugs and wanders off to another booth. 

“What the hell Stiles, I’m hungry lets just get something already.” Scott glares at Stiles but Stiles just glares back unfazed. 

“We haven’t even discussed what we are going to get. How can you just start giving out orders when we don’t even know what we want.” 

“Well, since we’ve established that everyone here but you likes green peppers I figured we would just get a couple of large green peppers and a medium pepperoni for you.” Scott shrugs like its no big deal but Stiles mouth has fallen open in complete revulsion.

“I am not sitting here all night with the smell of green peppers in my nose.” 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Jackson throws his hands up in disbelief and lets his head fall back harshly against the cushion behind him. Lydia rolls her eyes. 

“Stiles, please be reasonable. I’m hungry and I’m pretty sure everyone else is too. Can we all just agree to disagree at this point and order something?” Allison looks at him pleadingly and Stiles looks like he is wavering for all of three seconds before he shakes his head. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t do it.” The whole table lets out a collective groan. 

“Look, I don’t care what you do or don’t like. I am ordering something the next time she comes back.” Stiles glares at Jackson and tries to cross his arms over his chest which really only succeeds in pushing him further off the booth. 

He flails helplessly as his back shifts and he starts towards the floor. He makes a grab for the table edge and ends up spilling his soda across the table while his foot connects with Jackson’s upper shin. He is about an inch from the ground before he is suddenly being hauled upright and shoved back into his seat. 

Danny, Lydia and Allison are all busy grabbing at napkins to try and soak up the soda while Jackson is busying swearing up a storm about his bruised shin. Scott is trying to keep Allison’s purse dry by holding it bravely over his head. Stiles is the only one that gets the opportunity to observe Derek’s glare in all its menacing glory. 

“What the hell is going on here.”

The entire restaurant seems to go quiet at Derek’s level tone. Stiles licks his lips self-consciously and scoots a little closer to Scott who promptly shoves him back towards the edge.

“Well, see, we were discussing pizza toppings and then we kind of got into a little disagreement about what toppings were viable options and which weren’t and I kind of slipped and maybe knocked over a few things and then you came in and that is about it.” Stiles took a deep breath and stole a sip of Scott’s soda. 

Derek stared at him silently for a full minute before he sighed and shoved at Stiles’ shoulder. “Move over.” 

“Oh, okay, where am I supposed to, alright then…” Stiles maneuvered himself sideways while Allison and Scott attempted to make themselves smaller. By the time everyone was settled Allison was sitting in Scott’s lap and Stiles was half in Derek’s. 

The waitress made her way back over. “All set now?” 

“Yeah, we are going to have two large pepperoni pizzas, one large sausage pizza, a small veggie pizza and two orders of cheese breadsticks. And I’ll have a Coke to drink.” The waitress nods obligingly and heads off towards the kitchen while the rest of the table stares at Derek in shock. 

“You didn’t even ask us what we wanted. Not cool.” Stiles squishes sideways and back to get a look at Derek’s face but he only answers with a shrug. 

“I’m the Alpha. You’ll eat what I tell you to eat.” 

“Excuse me.” Lydia’s voice is bordering on the edge of bitchy but is quickly derailed by Derek’s quick smirk. 

“I’m kidding. I got a little bit of everything. Any complaints?” Everyone shook their heads but Jackson.

“Just one. Next time can we get a sausage and green pepper?” Jackson looked smugly at Stiles for a few seconds before he heard Derek’s reply.

“No.”

“What? Why not?” Jackson frowned and started to pout a little.

“I hate green peppers. I can’t stand the smell.”

Stiles mouth fell open for a second before he recovered enough to chance a glance at the rest of the table. Lydia was giggling into her napkin again, Jackson looked horrified, Danny was blushing and trying not to laugh while Scott looked confused and Allison looked happy. 

“So, do you hate the taste too or is it just a smell thing?” Stiles was genuinely curious. Derek looked at him funny for a second before he pulled him back a little and settled his hand lightly at his waist.

“Why does it matter?” 

“No reason. I was just curious…” Stiles shrugged and leaned back a little further into Derek’s shoulder. If he happened to be smiling while he did it, well, that was just because he had won a victory against Jackson. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he and Derek now had two things in common. Three if you counted the fact that Stiles liked being thrown into walls and Derek liked throwing him into them. Stiles totally counted that.


	3. Pie Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, misunderstandings and pie. Not necessarily in that order.

“Stiles, will you pass me the sugar?”

“Yeah, of course, hold on.” Stiles pivoted around Scott and snatched the sugar bowl out from under Jackson’s hand. 

“Hey! What the hell Stiles!” Jackson glared and made a grab for the bowl but Stiles was too fast. He was back across the kitchen and handing the bowl to Allison before Jackson could even get a foot out. Allison smiled apologetically at Jackson and shrugged before she started measuring the sugar into her bowl. 

Scott sniggered quietly until Jackson “accidentally” tripped and dumped a cup full of salt into his pie crust mix. Scott’s mouth fell open in shock before he growled and turned to confront Jackson. Before he could lunge though Lydia pushed them apart forcefully on her way to the sink.

“Now, now children. No fighting in the kitchen. Don’t make me send you to a time out.” Jackson and Scott scowled at each other before they separated and went back to their own stations. 

As Scott emptied out his bowl and started over he started mumbling, “Why do we even have salt? Isn’t this supposed to be a dessert bake sale?” 

“You have to add a pinch of salt to make the pie taste sweeter.” Stiles answered automatically without even slowing his stirring. Everyone else in the kitchen turned to stare at him incredulously. When Stiles finally noticed that the kitchen had gone quiet he looked up. “What? Everyone knows that salt brings out the sweetness in desserts.”

“Dude, no one knows that.” Scott stared at his friend like he was crazy.

“Yeah, how does that even make any sense? Salt is salty, not sweet.” Jackson sounded smug and Stiles scowled at him.

“Alright, lets bet on it. You two can make your pies without salt and I’ll make mine with it. Afterwards we’ll see who’s pie tastes better.” Scott and Jackson shared a look before they shrugged. 

“Deal.”

Lydia rolled her eyes from across the kitchen and muttered “Boys” but Allison could make out a soft smile as she said it.

For awhile everyone went back to feverishly mixing their pie crusts and spooning out their fruit and cream mixtures and fighting over oven space. When everyone had finally gotten their pies into the oven and had settled themselves around the kitchen table Scott glanced at the clock.

“Hey, when was Danny supposed to get here?” 

Jackson glanced at the clock too. “He said he would be here after he got out of work around three.” Jackson’s brow furrowed worriedly. The clock read five o’clock. 

“I’m sure he just stopped somewhere to pick up some more groceries or something.” Allison’s voice sounded slightly unsure and suddenly the kitchen was practically vibrating with nervous energy. 

“He would have called though.” Lydia stood up and grabbed her phone off from the kitchen countertop. 

She pressed number 5 on her speed dial and waited. After two rings she started tapping her foot impatiently. After six rings she was biting her lip. Finally she hung up and pressed number 2 on her speed dial. After two rings Derek picked up. 

“What?” 

“Have you heard from Danny? He was supposed to be here at three and he hasn’t shown up yet.” There was a pause on the other end of the line before Derek finally answered.

“He’s with me.” 

“Okay…”Lydia waited for him to elaborate but she was met with more silence. “Well, where are you guys? Are you going to be here soon?” There was a quiet rustling sound and what sounded like a raised voice before Danny’s voice came over the line.

“Hey Lydia. We’ll be there soon okay? Just picking up a couple of things, no big deal.” 

Lydia raised her eyebrows at her phone. “Alright, I’ll go with that answer for now but you had better explain this to me when you get here later or there will be Hell to pay. Understood?” 

“Absolutely. I promise.” There was more scuffling sounds and Derek’s voice came back on the line.

“We’ll be there in twenty.” With that said the line went dead and Lydia snorted. 

“I repeat, boys.” Allison laughed while the other boys just scowled at her.

“So what’s up? Is Danny okay?” Stiles foot was bouncing up and down like a hyperactive bunny rabbit and Lydia had to put her hand on his knee just to ensure that he wouldn’t accidentally knock over the table. 

“Danny’s fine, he’s with Derek.” 

Stiles cocked his head to the side in question and Lydia shrugged in response. “I have no idea. They wouldn’t tell me.” Stiles head nodded in acknowledgement but he got a look on his face that usually meant he was trying to puzzle something out. He snapped out of it after a couple of minutes but his face said that he wasn’t happy with whatever he had concluded. 

“Well, I say we start dinner without them. I’m starving.” Jackson stood up and headed to the refrigerator. 

“Why don’t we do take out tonight? I’m tired of cooking.” Scott looked pleadingly at Lydia. Lydia punched him lightly in the arm in response. 

“You guys are the reason we got stuck baking in the first place.”

“How was I supposed to know that coach would want to do a bake sale to raise money for lacrosse?!” Scott put on his kicked puppy look and Lydia rolled her eyes.

Stiles cut in, “Well to be fair Coach is always muttering about cupcakes.”

Scott nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I always thought that was a little weird.” 

Allison and Lydia shared a look and started giggling. The boys looked at them like they had gone crazy.

Lydia laughed louder at their looks and said, “Trust me, you don’t want to know what we’re thinking.” 

Scott and Stiles shared a look of their own. Stiles spoke up for both of them. “You’re right, we don’t.” 

Jackson poked his head back out of the refrigerator. “What are you guys talking about?” 

Scott and Stiles shook their heads while Lydia and Allison broke into a new round of giggles. 

Lydia motioned Jackson back with her hand. “Get your head out of the fridge, we’re doing Chinese for dinner.” Jackson perked up and came back to sit at the table. 

The timer sounded for the pies and Stiles quickly jumped up to shut the oven off. “I think we should get some lo mein this time.” The whole table groaned. 

“Stiles, we have this discussion every time.” 

“I know but you guys don’t know what you’re missing!” Stiles had removed Scott’s apple pie and was in the process of reaching back in to grab his blueberry pie when the front door slammed open. A few seconds later Danny appeared in the doorway to the kitchen holding a couple of shopping bags. 

“Hey guys. How’s it going?” 

Jackson pulled out the chair next to him and Danny settled all of the bags on the table before taking a seat. “Fine. Funny how you show up now that all the pies are done.” Danny smiled unapologetically.

“I promise I didn’t plan it that way.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Sure you didn’t.” He smiled as soon as the words left his mouth though so Danny knew he wasn’t really mad at him. 

“So, what were you and Derek doing?” Stiles tried to sound nonchalant but even he could tell that his voice sounded a little strained. He also knew that there was no way that the werewolves in the room had missed it.

Danny shrugged cryptically. “Ask Derek.” Stiles frowned and turned his back to the room. Lydia frowned at Danny and he simply shook his head at her. Lydia narrowed her eyes in response. 

Jackson was frowning too but before he could open his mouth Derek walked into the room. 

“Did you guys decide on dinner yet?” Derek’s question was met with stony silence. Allison and Lydia both had their arms crossed over their chest. Danny was trying to make himself as small as possible. Scott was glaring at him with all of his might, while Jackson was scowling at the side of Danny’s head. Stiles meanwhile still had his back to the room but even from the dinner table you could make out the tension in his shoulders. Derek raised his eyebrow in defiance and crossed his own arms over his chest. “Somebody answer me. Now.”

Lydia broke first. She stood up and went to stand beside Stiles. “We were thinking Chinese. Stiles wanted to get lo mein.” Stiles eyes flickered to her briefly and he gave her a strained smile. She smiled back warmly in response. 

Derek took in the exchange with suspicion. “We’ve had this discussion before. No one likes lo mein. Pick something else.” 

Lydia visibly bristled at Derek’s words. “I think we should try it. We’ve never really given it a chance before.” 

“Yeah, I agree.” Allison’s voice cut in strong. She had a determined look on her face and her jaw was clenched. Scott nodded. Jackson was still trying to get Danny to look at him. 

“Okay, what is going on? Have you all lost your minds?” 

“No. Maybe we just want to try something new.” 

Derek paused for a second and then shrugged. “Fine. Order whatever you want. I‘m not eating any lo mein.” He made his way to the fridge to grab a drink and when he turned around Lydia had boxed him in. 

“What is your problem. Why won’t you try the lo mein. Are you afraid because you’ve never tried it before? Or do you just not want to give it a chance because there’s another food you like more? Because if there is a food you like more then maybe you should just come out and tell us. Save us all some drama.”

Derek’s mouth fell open in complete confusion. “Have you all been huffing cooking oil spray since I left?” 

Lydia opened her mouth to reply but Allison piped up quietly from the kitchen table before she could start a full out argument.

“I think what Lydia wants to know is whether there is something going on between you and Danny.” 

For a second the whole kitchen was dead silent. Then chaos erupted. 

Danny leapt up from the table so fast that he accidentally kicked over his chair. Jackson looked furious, Scott’s eyes went yellow and a low growl vibrated from his chest. Allison looked sad and resigned while Lydia looked at Derek like she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands. Derek meanwhile was frozen in a state of shock while Stiles had whirled around incredulously from the stove. 

To make everything worse, everyone started talking at once.

Jackson and Danny had squared off and Jackson was shouting, “How long have you been dating Derek?” 

Danny’s face took on the color of a cooked lobster while he yelled back “I’m not dating Derek. And even if I was how is that any of your business!” 

Lydia and Scott had surrounded Derek and were currently berating him about hurt feelings and acting like a complete dog. 

“How could you do that Derek! Do you always flirt with one person while you date another?” Lydia’s voice was filled with venom, but it was Scott that sounded like he was about to rip out someone’s lungs with his bare hands.

“How could you hurt him like that? I thought you were supposed to take care of your pack. Does he no longer count because he’s human? You’re such an asshole!” Scott looked about ready to punch someone so Allison stood up and tried to placate him with a quick pull on his arm and a reassuring hug. 

Derek finally snapped too. “Everyone shut up!” His eyes flashed red as well just in case anyone felt like butting in anyways. The room fell silent again. “Let’s get this all out of the way right now. I am not dating Danny.” Lydia looked like she was about to say something but Derek’s eyes flashed again and she quickly quieted. “Even if I was dating Danny, none of you have any say in who I date or what we do. Is that understood? I am your Alpha. You do not dictate to me who I am allowed to date.” Derek slowly made eye contact with each of his pack until each one lowered their eyes in submission. Everyone except Stiles who was stubbornly refusing to look at him. “Stiles. Look at me.” 

Stiles refused for another second before he finally caved and looked up. Derek’s look softened when he finally got a good look at Stiles face. He looked humiliated. Derek could have kicked himself for not smelling the embarrassment on him earlier because it was simply pouring off from him. All of the other wolves seemed to notice it too because they all whined quietly and looked apologetic. 

“Stiles…” Lydia approached him with a hand out but Stiles shrugged her off as soon as she reached him. 

“Let’s just forget this whole thing ever happened, okay?” Stiles turned towards the counter and picked up a take out menu. He threw it casually at the table and Jackson stopped it with his hand before it could skid off the side. “Scott, I’m starving why don’t you just order the usual and we can all sit down to a nice dinner while I cook up a few more pies. Sound good?” Stiles voice left no room for argument and Scott (after throwing one more parting glare at Derek) quickly grabbed the menu off the table and took it into the other room to use the phone. Stiles turned the oven back on.

Allison followed Scott into the living room shortly after and Lydia made her way back to the table. 

Stiles pulled the rolling pin back out and started in on another pie crust. Derek made himself comfortable against the refrigerator since Lydia was making it clear that he did not have the luxury of sitting at the table right now. It was going to be a long night.

***********************

About five minutes later Scott and Allison came back into the kitchen. “Allison and I are going to go pick up the food, anyone want to come with?” 

Jackson stood up. “Yeah, I think I could use some air.” 

“Wait up.” Danny stood and followed Jackson out the front door. 

“Lydia? You can squeeze in the back if Stiles lets us borrow his jeep.” Scott glanced quickly at Stiles who nodded his head without turning around. 

“My keys are in my hoodie.” 

“I don’t know…Do you need any help with the pies Stiles?” Stiles knew that Lydia was giving him the opportunity to tell her that he didn’t want to be left alone with Derek without actually having to say it and it made him smile.

He paused a minute before he turned around and smiled at her. “No, it’s alright Lydia. I think I got it. Thanks though.” 

“Of course. Anytime. Call if you need anything.” Lydia gave him a meaningful look and Stiles had to stop himself from laughing. He loved his pack.

“We’ll be back soon dude.” Scott grabbed Lydia by the arm and pulled her out of the room while he threw his other arm around Allison. 

“Sure, drive safe.” Scott gave him a look and Stiles turned back towards his pie. The front door closed loudly behind them.

Derek sighed loudly. “Stiles…” 

“Don’t Derek. It’s fine. I meant what I said. Let’s just forget this whole conversation ever happened.” Stiles finished rolling the top crust onto his pie and opened the oven carefully, pulling out the bottom rack so that he could slide the first one in while he worked on the second.

“I think we need to talk about this.”

“I don’t. There’s nothing to talk about.” Stiles shoulders had tightened again and Derek sighed angrily at the sound of Stiles’ heart skipping over the lie. 

“Considering the reaction of every single member of this pack I’m pretty sure there is a lot to talk about.” Derek moved from the fridge and shifted closer to Stiles. Stiles bristled and Derek could hear the crinkle of the pie plate as Stiles grip became tighter. 

“I can’t control other people’s reactions Derek.” Stiles words left out the ‘like someone I know’ but his tone didn’t. Derek got defensive.

“I’m not the bad guy here Stiles. I’m not some angry overlord who rules his people with an iron fist.” 

“I didn’t say you were!” Stiles face got red and his grip on the pie got so extreme that a piece of the top crust started to slide off toward the oven grate. “Damn it.” 

It all happened fast. Stiles made a grab for the sliding crust without thinking. His anger had clouded his reasoning and he didn’t even think about the fact that he had already pulled out the oven grate. As soon as the back of his fingers and hand brushed the grate all he could feel was searing pain. He gasped and dropped the rest of the pie all over the inside of the oven door. 

Derek was there in seconds. “Damn it, Stiles. Are you okay? Let me see.” He tugged Stiles left palm carefully into his and turned it over to see the damage. 

The back of Stiles fingers were red and blistered and the skin on the widest part of his hand looked like the edges of wilted rose petals. 

“Crap that hurts!” Stiles was biting his lip in pain as Derek checked over the rest of his hand. 

“It’s not too bad. It just looks like second degree burns.”

“Oh really, that’s it. Well I guess I can go on my merry way then…idiot.” Stiles grumbled the last part as he pulled his hand to his chest to cradle it. Derek only rolled his eyes in response and steered Stiles toward one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Sit down and shut up Stiles.” Stiles mouth gaped open in anger but quickly shut at the flash of red he received from Derek’s eyes. He still looked mutinous but he knew better than to voice said mutiny when Derek was in protective mode. “Good. Now give me your hand.” Stiles handed it over carefully but still hissed as the skin pulled and stretched. “This might feel a little weird but I promise it is the fastest way to heal you. Do you trust me?” Derek looked at Stiles carefully as he tightened the grip on his hand.

“With this…yes.” 

Derek watched Stiles for another minute before he finally nodded resignedly and his tongue darted out across the backs of Stiles fingers. 

“Dude! What the hell, give a guy some warning!” Stiles jumped and tried to steal his hand back but Derek just growled at him and he stilled. 

“I did you moron. I told you it would feel weird.”

“You didn’t tell me what would feel weird! Specify next time!” 

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Can I continue now?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Derek’s grip slackened a little bit and he started licking the area around the worst of the burns. Stiles breath hitched at the feeling of the skin pulling away and then carefully knitting back together again.

Derek continued licking every inch of damaged flesh until Stiles’ hand looked exactly the way it had ten minutes before. Then he kept licking. “Dude, I think it’s okay now, you can stop.” Derek stopped licking but kept a grip on his hand and when Stiles tried to pull it back he was met with the red eyes of his Alpha. “Are you okay?” Stiles voice faltered a little but he couldn’t lie, his heart skipped a couple of beats when Derek’s eyes didn’t turn back. His heart skipped a couple more beats when Derek didn’t answer and instead he turned Stiles hand until it was palm up. “Derek…what are you…” Stiles broke off on a moan. He couldn’t help it. Derek had kissed his wrist, right where his pulse point was thundering through his skin. When he started to move higher Stiles heart beat even faster. “I think I need to clean up the pie.” 

“I think you should shut up.” Derek’s voice had gone deep and low and Stiles had to stifle another moan with a fake cough just to keep a little bit of his dignity.

“Okay, shutting up can be good, shutting up can…oh god…” Derek had worked his way up to Stiles neck and proceeded to swipe his tongue across the pulse point there as well. Stiles felt like he was going to pass out. 

Suddenly Derek pulled back and Stiles gaped at him like a fish out of water. “Dude, what the hell! You can’t just…” The sound of the front door opening surprised the hell out of Stiles and he would have flailed spectacularly out of his chair if Derek didn’t still have a hold of his hand. 

“I told you we should have gotten extra egg rolls.” Scott was mumbling from the hallway and both Derek and Stiles could hear Allison reassuring him quietly before their footsteps headed toward the kitchen. 

“Well I think you should have listened to me when I said to get extra duck sauce.” There was a loud thump and Stiles could picture Jackson shoving Scott into the hall wall. 

“Boys behave. I don’t want to have to keep telling you to…hey, what is that smell? Is something burning?” Lydia’s voice went up alarmingly and Stiles could hear running feet.

“Stiles! Are you…” Lydia broke off abruptly when she saw Derek and Stiles sitting at the kitchen table together. In a matter of seconds she took a couple of steps backward and threw her arms out. She caught Scott and Jackson in the chest and quickly shuffled them out of the kitchen. Scott was sputtering manically and Jackson was swearing at her but she didn’t care. She had seen the blush on Stiles’ face and she knew that it wasn’t anger that had put it there. 

**************************************

“We are eating in the living room tonight.” Scott and Jackson had finally stopped protesting and were sitting huffily on the couch while Danny and Allison unloaded all of the bags. 

“What about silverware?” 

“You can do without for now.” 

“But…”

“Jackson, don’t make me slap you.” Jackson pouted and finally gave up. He snatched an egg roll from Scott and started submerging it in duck sauce while Danny handed him a napkin. If the others saw their fingers brush “accidentally” no one mentioned anything.

Five minutes later Derek and Stiles shuffled in from the kitchen with silverware and drinks in hand. 

“So Stiles, how did the pies come out.” Lydia eyed Derek’s reaction out of the corner of her eye and as soon as she saw his blush she smiled in triumph. 

Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly and took another bite of sweet and sour chicken. “Fine, fine. We lost one to the oven, but the others came out perfect.” 

“Good. We will all have to save room for dessert later so we can find out whose pie tastes better. Or did you guys already sample some?” Stiles eyed her curiously while Derek glared holes into the side of her head. “What do you think Derek? Did you like Stiles dessert best?” Lydia cocked her head to the side in mock curiosity.

Stiles blushed beat red while Danny and Jackson laughed openly. Scott just looked confused and Allison smiled sweetly at both of them. Lydia smirked and took another bite of egg roll. Derek just shook his head and tried to remember why he had ever decided to let Lydia into his pack. Then he remembered that it was because she always knew exactly the right thing to say. That, and she was as protective of the pack as he was.


	4. Love Tastes Like Chocolate Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack throws Stiles a surprise party for his birthday. There is a little problem with the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I hope it wasn't too terrible.

Stiles mouth dropped open the moment that he walked through the door. There were streamers everywhere. Not to mention the pile of confetti that was splattered all over the table in the corner and the giant neon sign with “HAPPY BIRTHDAY STILES” written on it and hanging from the ceiling over the stairs. 

“When…” Stiles was lost for words. He was spared any chance for questions though when the entire Pack descended on him at the same time. Lydia got to him first and managed to arrange him into a sideways hug while Scott went for a rib crushing one. Allison ruffled his hair while Danny and Jackson gave him a high five and Derek clapped him on the shoulder awkwardly. Stiles grin felt like it was about to break off his face and go screaming for joy across the entryway. 

“We know your Dad had to work a double so we figured we could keep you company instead.” Lydia smiled at him and Stiles leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. 

“It’s perfect. No one’s ever thrown me a surprise party before.” 

“That’s because we were always afraid that you would accidentally knock over the candles on your cake and burn the house down.” Scott grinned widely as he squeezed Allison’s hand. 

“To be fair, you should never start a surprise party by bringing out the cake. You have to build up to that kind of thing.” 

Danny nodded sagely. “He’s right. My tenth birthday was a complete bust because my Mom decided to bring the cake out too early. The party was over in like an hour because the parents couldn’t get their kids off from the sugar high.”

“That was an awesome party though.” Jackson grinned at Danny from under his eyelashes and Danny blushed slightly before he started chuckling. 

“Yeah, it was pretty bad ass.” 

“Well we aren’t starting with the cake this time Stiles so you can relax and enjoy your party.” Allison nudged Scott with her shoulder and he brightened in realization as he figured out what she was pushing him towards. 

“Come on Stiles. All of your presents are in the den.” Scott grabbed Stiles’ hand firmly and started pulling him toward the open doorway.

“Wait. I haven’t even said thank you for the decorations yet. Are those brownies over there?” Stiles’ head trailed behind him into the room as he tried to get a better view of the food table in the hall. 

“Don’t worry Stiles there will be plenty of time to stuff your face after presents.” Jackson pushed him good naturedly towards the couch and Stiles sat down looking deflated. 

“Fine, but now I get two brownies.” Lydia rolled her eyes at his mumblings and handed him the first present. It was wrapped neatly in navy blue paper and had a small card attached. Stiles snatched the card off first. All it said inside was “Happy birthday Stiles, this is practice for first line this year. Your friend, Danny.” 

Stiles grinned at him before ripping off the paper and finding a small brown box inside. When he managed to pry open the box he discovered a lacrosse ball that was signed by the entire pack. 

“I thought that we could keep it here at the house and use it as a practice ball. Or you can practice with it at home. Whatever. It just means that even when we aren’t all together at least you know that part of us is still here.” Danny shrugged nonchalantly and started to get a little pink in the face. 

Stiles looked at the ball for another minute before he got up and pulled Danny into a bear hug. “Thanks Danny. It’s perfect.” When he pulled away they were both grinning. 

“Alright, enough of the fluffy stuff for a minute. Here open mine next.” Lydia pulled him back onto the couch by the back of his shirt and shoved a bigger box than Danny’s present had come in onto his lap. 

Stiles grinned at Lydia’s antics and said, “You know you love it” before ripping into his next gift. 

Lydia’s gift turned out to be a new t-shirt featuring his favorite band and a $50 iTunes gift card. Stiles smiled and pulled her in for a hug as well which she tried to resist for all of two seconds before she sighed and just gave in. 

“Okay, who’s next?” Stiles clapped his hands together gleefully and looked around the room. 

“Here. Open mine next.” Jackson shoved his gift across the coffee table. “Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to wrap it.” He rubbed his hand awkwardly across the back of his neck but Stiles didn’t even seem to notice. He just grabbed the bag off from the table and plunged his hand inside. 

When he pulled it out he was holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. Stiles could practically feel Derek’s glare from across the room. “Jackson…” Jackson cut Derek off before he could ruin the fun.

“Calm down. No one bought it for me; I just stole it from my Dad’s liquor cabinet. He won’t even notice that it’s gone. Besides, Scott told me about that night that you got drunk. I figured it might be pretty funny to see it for myself sometime when we were all here together.” 

Stiles directed a glare at Scott first before he turned to Derek and directed a glare at him as well that said ‘this is my birthday don’t ruin it for me.’ Then he jumped up and pulled Jackson into an unexpected hug. 

While Stiles was easygoing and affectionate with the entire pack he and Jackson had still never gotten truly comfortable with each others space. Stiles decided that it had to end now, not because of what Jackson had said, but because of what Jackson hadn’t said. He wanted Stiles to get drunk someplace that everyone could keep an eye on each other. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt, which meant that he cared about Stiles whether he was willing to admit to it out loud or not. Stiles couldn’t be happier. 

When he finally sat back down everyone was giving him a mix of fond and confused looks but Stiles didn’t care. He didn’t have to explain himself to anyone, especially on his birthday. “Well…is that all the presents? If it is I am going to be really disappointed.” The Pack seemed to come back to itself and everyone chuckled softly as Allison reached behind Scott to grab their present to Stiles.

“Here you go Stiles. This is from both of us, I hope you don’t mind.” Allison smiled shyly and Stiles looked thoughtful for a second.

“Well, I guess it’s alright as long as you got me a huge gift and not something stupid like socks or a turtleneck.” Allison giggled and Scott smacked his arm lightly. 

“Just open it dude.” Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend and caught eyes with Derek. Derek quirked an eyebrow and Scott just laughed and shook his head. Derek nodded in response. 

Stiles meanwhile was busy ripping open the amazingly wrapped present and tearing off the tiny green bow in the corner which he carefully stuck to his wrist before continuing. 

When he finally got all of the tape off he opened the white box that was concealed beneath the paper. Inside was a giant picture frame that was broken up into five different sizes. In the small frame located in the upper left was a candid picture of Scott and Stiles after lacrosse practice leaning on each other and laughing. The small frame in the upper right was a picture of Stiles and his Dad sitting on the edge of the lake and trying to grab a fish that Stiles had accidentally caught that had started to flap around on shore when he tried to reel it in. The lower left hand picture was of Stiles’ Mom and Dad at their first anniversary dinner. They had their arms around each other and Stiles’ Mom was resting her head on his Dad’s shoulder. The lower right hand picture was a little bigger than the other three and held a picture of the whole pack outside Derek’s house that Allison had convinced them all to get together for not two days ago. Finally, the center picture held the biggest picture of them all. It was a picture of Stiles and his mother when Stiles was about six. Stiles was looking up at his mother with flour all over his face and smiling like he was the happiest person in the world while his mother cradled his cheeks between her hands and gave him an Eskimo kiss, transferring some of the flour onto her in the process. 

For a full five minutes Stiles just stared at the photographs in front of him. When he finally spoke he found that he had to clear his throat a few times. “Where did you find this?” Stiles fingers brushed softly over the picture of his mother and him in the kitchen. 

“It was upstairs in your attic. There was a huge box full of stuff up there. Allison and I broke in a few days ago while you were out shopping with Lydia and Jackson.”

“We thought about putting in the picture of your Mom that you have by your bed but then we found this one and we couldn’t resist. It just seemed to fit.” Allison was eyeing Stiles sympathetically while she gripped Scott’s hand. Stiles was nodding without realizing it but stopped once he regained better control of himself. 

“Thank you. Both of you. This is….I couldn’t have asked for anything more perfect.” Stiles got unsteadily to his feet and tried to balance the frame while he reached for Scott and Allison. Danny saved him by gingerly removing it from his fingers and placing it safely in his own lap. Stiles nodded gratefully and went to embrace his best friend and his pack mate. When they finished with their hugs and a few more scattered thanks from Stiles they all sat back down. 

Stiles had to shake himself one more time before he got fully back into the party spirit. “Well, I guess that just leaves one.” Stiles glanced at Derek expectantly but was disappointed to see him shaking his head. 

“Sorry Stiles I didn’t get you anything.” Stiles mouth dropped open in shock but he recovered quickly and tried to shrug nonchalantly. 

“No big deal. You just owe me twice as much next year.” Stiles tried to laugh it off but he knew that his face was closing up by the frown that Lydia was giving him. “Alright, so if we are done with presents then why isn’t there any cake sitting in front of me.” This comment seemed to lighten the mood a little bit because Jackson, Danny and Scott all laughed and Lydia rolled her eyes. Allison was too busy eyeing Derek angrily. Stiles resolved to talk to her about it later because it wouldn’t do the Pack any good to have one of them mad at their Alpha (even if secretly Stiles was a little hurt).

Derek nodded minutely at Scott. Scott stared confusedly back. Derek nodded a little more pronounced this time but Scott still sat next to Allison with his eyebrow raised. Derek finally sighed and moved forward a little. 

“Scott why don’t you go grab the cake and I’ll find a lighter.” 

“What do you mean? I don’t know where the cake is I thought you did.” 

“Of course I don’t know where the cake is, you’re the one who bought it.” Derek’s scowl was deepening by the second and Scott was helpless to stop it.

“I didn’t buy the cake. I thought Lydia was making one.”

Lydia whipped her head around and glared openly at Scott. “What on Earth makes you think I can bake? I assumed that Jackson was buying one since he’s the one who picked up the brownies.” 

Everyone’s eyes swiveled toward Jackson. His eyes grew as big as saucers and he put his hands up defensively. “No one told me to buy a cake. I thought Danny was going to ask his Mom to make one.”

Danny smacked Jackson in the arm. “No one told me to ask. I just assumed that Derek would make him one since…” Danny shut up at the look he was receiving from Derek. 

“Are you all telling me that there is no cake?” Stiles voice sounded tiny in the silence. The rest of the Pack looked to Derek in alarm. There was no way in Hell that they wanted to disappoint Stiles on his birthday. Lydia was the first to speak up about it. 

“Well, since Derek didn’t get you a present this year I think it’s only fair that he bakes you a cake Stiles.” Lydia turned her full glare on Derek and even crossed her arms confrontationally across her chest. Derek growled slightly at the show of force and she dropped them a little so that they were hugging her middle (she refused to stop glaring at him though). 

Derek looked around to see similar faces on all of his Pack members. All except Stiles that is. Stiles just looked sad for a minute before he seemed to pull himself back together right in front of Derek’s eyes. It made something in Derek’s chest tighten to see how well Stiles seemed to be at controlling his emotions around them all lately.

Derek was broken from his train of thought when Stiles issued a loud clap to get everyone’s attention. “Look, I’m sure Derek is as good a baker as Lydia here and I don’t really feel like dying of food poisoning on my birthday so how about we just stick a candle in a brownie or something and get back to the merriment, huh? Maybe turn on some mood music and throw some confetti or something. Who’s with me?” Stiles looked pleadingly at all of them but he was met with a stone wall of stubbornness. Clearly his Pack mates were out for blood. Stiles shrunk lower into the couch in response.

He was saved anymore grand speeches when Derek finally spoke up. “I can bake. You’ll have to keep yourselves entertained for about a half an hour though.” With that said he turned and started walking toward the kitchen. He left a trail of disbelief in his wake. 

“Did Derek just say that he can bake?” Lydia sounded horrified. Danny blinked a couple of times and then shook his head like he couldn’t believe what he had just heard either. 

“Do you think he’s lying?” Jackson was leaning conspiratorially close to Scott who shrugged in response. 

“I think it’s a nice gesture.” Allison produced a small smile that was cheapened by the look of doubt in her eyes. 

Stiles couldn’t seem to wrap his brain around the concept of Derek baking for him so it took him to a safer avenue of conversation. “So who’s seen the new season of Being Human?” 

Everyone in the den turned to look at him as if they were worried for his mental state. Frankly Stiles was worried too but he didn’t particularly want to show it.

“Jackson, you and Danny work on hooking up the karaoke machine while we bring in the rest of the food.” Lydia got up gracefully from the couch while Stiles piled his presents carefully onto the coffee table before pulling it to the relative safety of the corner by the fireplace.

**************************************

It took Jackson and Danny about ten minutes to figure out the karaoke machine. Allison and Scott had started things off with a number from the “Grease” soundtrack and Danny and Jackson had followed it up by singing “Kiss from a Rose” by Seal. Stiles would have laughed but the way that Jackson was looking at Danny made him have to hide his knowing smile instead. It made him a little frustrated that Danny hadn’t noticed yet though. Oh well, he would wait them out and if they didn’t get their stuff together soon then Stiles would have to involve Lydia and Allison for a little intervention. Stiles smiled wider at the thought.

The song died down and Stiles was being pushed at the machine before he knew what was happening. “Alright, alright I will appease my loving fans. What do you want to hear? I could sing a little Michael Jackson or maybe some Prince?” Stiles flailed his arm significantly as he was struck by a better idea and Jackson had to practically leap to stop the karaoke machine from scattering on the floor. Stiles didn’t even bother paying attention because he knew that Jackson would catch it. “I’ve got it! How about I sing “Alive with the Glory of Love” by Say Anything. How awesome would that be? The answer is very so that is exactly what I am going to do. Lydia do you want to help sing back up?” 

Lydia raised an eyebrow for a minute at the word ‘back up’ but she rose silently to her feet when she was defeated by Stiles’ eager puppy face. “Fine, but try not to scream it in my ear.” Stiles hugged her swiftly and went to plug the song in from his iPod. 

After the first chorus Lydia started to really get into the song and Stiles was the one who had to start leaning away from her before he lost the hearing in his left ear. By the end of the song everyone in the room was smiling and dancing and cheering, “Encore!” 

Stiles had his back turned to pick out another song when he heard Lydia’s gasp from behind him. He spun immediately expecting something dangerous to come charging at him or a fire to have started along the wall. What he found had him gasping as well. 

It was Derek. He was holding a double layer cake that had been covered with enough chocolate frosting to keep him awake for weeks and on the top of it was a single green candle. All of this was fantastic and delicious looking and completely surprising but what had Stiles gasping was the ridiculously rare smile that was lighting up Derek‘s face. He wasn’t smirking or scowling or even doing that little half raised corner-of-your mouth thing that he did when he was amused by something. He was wearing a full blown smile and Stiles couldn’t have been more surprised if someone had come in and shot him in the foot. 

“Well, are you going to make a wish or not?” Stiles was jolted from his daydreams by the sound of Derek’s deep voice. He walked over quickly and blew out the candle without ever taking his eyes off from Derek’s face. 

Lydia was watching shrewdly from the sidelines and shared a brief glance with Allison before she clapped her hands excitedly. “Alright, Derek you can set the cake over here while the rest of us round up some plates, forks, cups and napkins.” 

Jackson looked about ready to argue but Lydia grabbed his arm and swiftly ushered him out of the room. Allison did the same with Scott while Danny simply smiled knowingly and followed silently after them. Stiles spared a brief thought that if Danny could see the attraction that Stiles had for Derek how could he not see the attraction that Jackson had for him before he was completely taken over by Derek’s smile again. 

“So are you surprised?” Stiles nodded quietly in assent before he even realized what Derek had said. 

“Surprised by what?” 

Derek chuckled good naturedly and Stiles smiled goofily back at him. “That I can actually bake. I saw the doubt on all of your faces earlier.” 

Stiles actually blushed a little at that. “Yeah well, sorry if the first thing that comes to mind when I think of my Alpha isn’t baking.” Derek’s chest rumbled and he leaned forward to put the cake down. After he made sure it wasn’t going to fall he took a step closer to Stiles. 

“Say it again.”

Stiles frowned at him briefly. “Say what again?” 

Derek stepped closer until the tips of his boots brushed Stiles’ sneakers. “Call me your Alpha.” 

Stiles mouth fell open in confusion. “I call you Alpha all the time. Why…” Derek reached up and placed one of his hands on the back of Stiles neck and used it to tip his head back a little so that he could see into his eyes better. Stiles swallowed convulsively. “Oh…” 

“Say it.” Derek’s breath gusted across Stiles’ lips and he almost closed his eyes out of habit. His brain kicked in at the last minute though and reminded him that he wanted to see this.

“My Alpha.” The words came out as barely more than a whisper but apparently they had the right effect because Derek leaned forward and captured Stiles lips in a kiss that he wouldn’t forget. It was everything that he wanted it to be. A little rough but also gentle enough that Stiles didn’t feel overwhelmed (though he hoped there would be some of those kisses later on). Derek tasted like citrus and chocolate frosting. 

When they finally pulled apart Stiles was panting and at some point his hands had ended up resting against Derek’s chest. Derek looked similarly wrecked. He was also eyeing Stiles like he still wanted to devour him. “So…” 

Stiles and Derek separated quickly when they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Derek swore softly and straightened out Stiles’ shirt reflexively while Stiles fingers went to his lips for a minute. Derek honed in on them immediately and his pupils expanded.

Stiles cleared his throat loudly and rubbed the back of his neck when the rest of the Pack started piling in with the dishes. 

“So, who’s ready to find out how good Derek’s cake came out?” Lydia smiled as she waved around a serving knife. 

Stiles mouth opened and before he could even think about it he said, “I don’t know how the cake tastes but I can already tell you that the frosting is delicious.” 

“Really?” Lydia eyed him knowingly while Jackson and Scott just looked confused. 

Stiles blushed and coughed a little while Derek stared stoically ahead. “Yeah, well…” Stiles couldn’t even finish his sentence. Lydia spared him any further awkwardness though by cutting into the cake and handing out slices. 

Stiles grabbed his but ended up almost dumping it on the carpet when his hand started to shake a little. Derek helped him out by steadying him with his own hand under the plate. Stiles blushed deeper when Derek leaned in under the guise of handing him his fork.

“Did you like your present Stiles? Hopefully its okay that I didn’t give it to you in front of the others.” 

Stiles frowned for a second before it finally dawned on him what Derek was talking about. Then he just smiled and took a bite out of his cake. “I don’t mind at all Derek. But like I said earlier, you still owe me double next year.” 

Derek grinned back at him before leaning away a little. “Oh I intend on making it up to you long before then Stiles.” 

Stiles nearly swallowed his fork in response.


End file.
